jon has power
by shadowhunt3rs
Summary: Jon comes across a tome one day and when he touches it he gets something unimaginable. a storm is coming and he's going to take westeros with his new found powers (up for adoption)
1. chapter 1

A/N

In this story Jon will have the power to summon armies from different universes like lord of the rings or halo so im doing a poll to see which armies he can summon and he'll only be able to summon three armies. This wont be a crossover and this is going to be my first story so I hope you'll enjoy it and leave a review and leave tips to help me. im looking for armies that are not overpowered and ill be grateful if you can name a few.

chapter 1

One day Jon was walking around the godswoods thinking about what he could do other than just stay in winterfell with his family. He was thinking about leaving Winterfell and traveling the world to learn new things and see new stuff but when asked his father if he could when he was older his father said no and he couldnt get it out of his head, he wanted to travel the world when he was old enough but since his father wouldn't let him go he was thinking about sneaking out at night and disobey his father or listen to him and stay in winterfell. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't realise where he was going until he bumped into a tree and realised he didnt know where he was and looked around to see if he could remember which way he came from but he couldn't. He realised that it was night and looked for some place to stay until morning and he found a cave so he started walking there anf when he entered the cave and was about to lay down when he saw a light a little more deeper in the cave and decided to see where it lead, when he got to the light source he saw a strange tome with writing he never seen before. he decided to pick it up to look at better but when he touched it his entirr body started burning up as if he was burning and when he looked at the tome it shined brightly and the last thing he saw was people wearing armor he never seen before.


	2. chapter 2

A/N

Sorry for taking too long to update the story since I don't have a computer at home and I have school work to do but thank you for the support and reviews and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

Jon woke up gasping for air looking around to see where he was until he remembered what happened and went to stand up when his legs started screaming in pain but after a minute it stopped so he decided to look in the cave for the tome that he found. After about 5 minutes he decided to leave the cave and walk back to Winterfell when he remembered that he doesn't know where to go until he heard horses and men yelling his name, when he went to the source he saw his father Eddard Stark lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, a couple of stark guards were with his father as they looked for him. His father heard leaves crunching to his right and when he turned his head he saw Jon running to him, he got off of his horse and when Jon reached him they both hugged each other.

"where were you" he asked as he let go of Jon to know why he left Winterfell, but he felt that he knew the reason why.

"The reason I left Winterfell was because of what we talk about in your solar father and was sad that I couldn't travel the world" Jon said as he was looking at the ground feeling sad about what he did and scaring his father.

"I'm not mad at you Jon, just please don't ever do that again" he said as he started to stand up until he saw Jon standing there deep in thought. "Jon are you alright" he asked as he was worried as he thought something was wrong.

"Yes father I'm fine don't worry" he said, on the outside he was smiling but on the inside he was sweating internally, hoping his father would believe him.

Eddard stark narrowed his eyes at Jon to see if he was lying but after a couple of seconds he couldn't see no lies in his eyes, so he picked up Jon and started walking towards his horse, so he could take Jon back to Winterfell.

Time skip

When Eddard stark got back to Winterfell he looked at Jon and realized that he was sleeping, so as to not disturb him he decided to take Jon to his room to rest. As he started to leave he took one more look at Jon and smiled at seeing him sleep peacefully so he closed the door and walked back to his wife and children to tell them that he found Jon, but what he didn't know that Jon wasn't sleeping peacefully, Jon was seeing things he never seen before and it was making him scared, nervous, and other things as well. In Jon's mind he was looking around to see where he was because it was so dark until it changed to a plain field and he saw a massive Black Gate and flags he's never seen before with and people in armor as well. He looked around and saw that they were surrounded by creatures that looked out of a fairy tale and kept on looking around until he saw someone riding towards them with a group of people behind him. He saw one that was shorter than them and he thought he was a child until he saw the beard and the armor he was wearing and the axes he had, then he saw someone who had long light blonde hair and a quiver on his back with arrows and a bow in his hand and he was going to keep on looking until he heard the man started to speak. **Hold your ground! Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers, I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight!! By all that you hold dear on this good Earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!!!** Jon felt inspired by his and looked at the soldiers he was giving the speech to and saw that they all pulled their swords out feeling inspired just as him. After a while Jon heard a voice whisper **Aragorn** and he shivered as he heard it, then he saw the man who was leading the army take a step forward and lower his sword and realized that the man's name was Aragorn. He saw the man turn around and whispered **for Frodo!** He then saw the man charge at the enemy and every soldier he was leading followed him. During the battle Jon saw death from soldiers to the strange creatures and even some big ones which scared him a lot. Jon then heard a screeching noise from above and stood still with eyes wide at what he saw, he saw creatures that had the body of a human but wore a cloak and couldn't see their face as they were riding on beasts he never seen before. As he sees them head down to the soldiers he thought they were going to lose the battle until he saw something even more unimaginable, huge eagles that attacked the creatures and then heard an explosion and looked at the volcano that started to erupt and saw the creatures running away but he saw that it was futile as the ground started to collapse on them. After a while Jon saw that he was in a city that looked beautiful and saw Aragorn getting crowned and then he saw them kneel to what he assumed to be children but as he saw their face he then realized that they were adults, then the world around him started to fade and turn back to the black emptiness that he was in before.


	3. chapter 3

A/N

I have decided to use the Lord of the Rings armies and it'll only be two human armies and one elven army. I'll be using Gondor and Rohan for the two human armies and Mirkwood for the elven army, thank you for the reviews you are sending me. I also will introduce Robb, Arya, Sansa, Catelyn, Bran, and Rickon soon. And I'll be putting this story as a GoT/LotR

Chapter 3

Jon is walking around the blackness of the place until it started to change again as it does he sees that it changed to a land where it looked plain and saw the strange creatures from the last vision and when he looked to his right he saw the city from the last vision as well and realized that this happened before the last battle he saw and the crowning of Aragorn.

Jon was able to hear the screaming of the citizens from where he was, and tears were forming in his eyes when he came to understand that this was what war was like. He was about to look away until he heard a horn blow behind him and when he turned around he saw cavalry then realized that he had seen these soldiers before in the last battle he saw. In front of them he saw someone he has never seen before leading them, looking at the man in front of him he saw him grunt and started riding left as he started talking to what he assumed his commanders.

 **"Gamling, follow the King's banner down the center. Grimbold, take your company right, after you pass the wall. Forth, and fear no darkness!"** Jon thought he was done and was going to charge the enemy but then he started to give a speech to his soldiers.

 **"Arise, arise, Riders of Théoden! spear shall be shaken, shield shall be splintered, a sword-day, a red day, ere the sun rises!"** He then saw the soldiers lower their spears and saw their leader riding his horse across from them while hitting their spears and heard him say **"Ride now, Ride now, Ride! Ride for ruin and the worlds ending! Death! Death! Death!"** He heard their leader and every one of his soldiers say it knowing that they were ready to face death head on.

 **"Forth Eorlingas!"** Jon heard their leader said and saw that the soldiers blew their horns and started charging towards the enemy, as he saw them charging he sees the enemy making a line of pikes with archers behind them and saw that the enemy was ready to fire their arrows at the charging cavalry and thought that they would get slaughtered but he thought wrong as he saw that they kept on charging even while the enemy was shooting arrows at them.

As Jon sees them charging the enemy lines he sees that the creatures were slowly backing away and he realized that they were scared of the cavalry that was charging them, he was smiling because the cavalry weren't scared of the enemy and he was thinking about wanting to join them in the charge.

As he thought the battle was he heard a horn blow to his left and when he turned his eyes widened and stood frozen from what he saw, it was war elephants that had riders and he thought the cavalry was going to retreat but what shocked him was that they reformed and charged at them straight on.

As the battle kept going he saw that they took a couple war elephants down and as he sees them rally to their leader he heard screeching and stiffened as he turned to look at the noise he saw what looked like the creatures with the black cloak, but it was wearing a helmet that had no face at all.

He saw it attack the cavalry's leader and thought he was dead until a soldier ran in front of the leader and started fighting the creature, he saw the shield break and thought he would lose until he saw a short person stab the creature in the back.

As the creature feel to its knees he saw the soldier take of his helmet and he realized that the soldier was a she, he started to realize that this land doesn't allow women to fight just like Westeros, so he could understand why she would hide herself and as he started to look back at her he saw her stab the creature in the face and saw what the creature was wearing on its head start to shrink and the female soldier fell to her knees.

As he looked around the battlefield he saw something glowing and he narrowed his eyes to see more closely, he thought that they looked like ghost but then thought it wasn't true until he saw them go through the creatures and was scared of them, as the battle went he saw Aragorn with the other two people he seen before from the other vision.

He saw them fighting together as a team and saw the blonde one run up a war elephant, his jaw dropped at what he saw and knew that no human could do that, he saw him kill the war elephant then slide down the trunk with grace without falling off and he heard the dwarf say **''that still only counts as one** and he just realized that they were doing a competition to see who they can kill the most, Then the world around him changed back to blackness.


	4. quick AN

A/N

a quick notice ill be using the armies from third age total war reforged so i dont own them at all.

Gondor's army:

3 units of gondor infantry

4 units of gondor spearmen

2 units of gondor archers

3 units of gondor cavalry

2 units of ithilien rangers

1 unit of fountain guard

1 unit of wardens of the white tower

Rohan's army:

3 units of eorling swordsmen

4 units of dismounted eored lancers

2 units of helmingas

3 units of riders of the fold

2 units of rohan riders

1 unit of mounted shield maidens

1 unit of shield maidens

Woodland relm's army:

4 units of hir e-dirith

3 units of hir e-beng

3 units of hir-en-ech

2 units of hir e-ling

2 units of elder royal guard

1 unit of elder palace guard

2 units of elder pathfinders


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jon was walking around wondering if another vision was going to happen until the darkness changed to a beautiful forest with leaves falling and as he looks around he sees three people walking to him, as they got closer he recognizes two of them but not the last one. "Hello young Jon I am high king Aragorn of Gondor and this is king Théoden of Rohan and the one to my right is king Thranduil of Mirkwood" Aragorn said as the others bow their head lowly, Jon got on one knee and lowered his head to them "hello your grace's" he said. "You need not kneel to us Jon Targaryen" Théoden said as he looked at Jon "your grace I'm not a Targaryen I'm a snow" Jon said as he looked at Théoden.

"he is right Jon you are a Targaryen" Thranduil said "my father is Eddard Stark your grace, if he's not my father then who is" Jon said "you're the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark" Aragorn said. "So I'm the product of rape" said Jon as he was looking at all three kings "no Jon your not the product of rape, your father and mother married under a heart tree" said thranduil "come walk with us Jon and we will show you the truth" said Théoden as they started walking towards a tree with three people standing in front of it and that's when Jon realizes that's it's Rhaegar and Lyanna being married. "So they truly loved each other" Jon said as he was shocked at what he was seeing and everything he heard about what happened was a lie "so as you see you are the true king of the seven kingdoms" Aragorn said as they all looked at him.

"can you explain something for me?" asked Jon as he turned to look at the three kings "of course Jon" Théoden said "why am I getting visions of battles I've never seen or heard before?" asked Jon as he wanted to know the reason "have you heard of the long night Jon?" asked Thranduil as they started walking "do you mean the myth about the night king and the white walkers" said Jon as he felt confused until the world changed to a snowy plain and their was bodies all around him that some looked dead for months, even years by some of them and he looked around until he saw a body that was all blue and a crown on its head. "that is the night king Jon and he is very real" said Thranduil as they all looked at him "and you Jon are part of the prophecy that will destroy him" said Théoden as they see the night king lift his arms and dead bodies started to reanimate with blue eyes.

"you are the prince that was promised Jon, it is your destiny" said Aragorn as the world changed again to the forest. "why me" Jon asked "because you have some things that no one else has" said Thranduil as they stood there looking at Jon "and what is it that nobody else has?" Asked Jon as he looked at all three of them, "you have the courage to face danger head on, you are willing to defend the innocent and protect the people, you are willing to put your family and the people's needs first before yours, and your honor is unmatched by anyone's" said Aragorn.

"That is why you were chosen to be our descendent Jon" said Théoden as Jon looked at the three of them in shock "that's why I've been having those visions wasn't it?" asked Jon as he finally realized the reason for the visions. "yes Jon it was and that is why we'll be giving you a couple of things to help you along the way" said Thranduil as the three kings all nodded at Jon "what is it that you will give me?" asked Jon in wonder and shockness for what he just found out. "this is the horn of Gondor, when you sound the horn you will be able to summon three armies and they will listen to you alone but at one of a time and once you summon them they will stay with you forever and can never go back, and I grant you the blood of Numenor as it'll will let you look eighty but look younger" said Aragorn.

The one who walked up next was Théoden "this is a valryian steel sword and this is a normal steel sword but it is magically enhanced to not shatter against a white walkers sword" said Théoden as Jon looked on in shock at both swords pulled it out of their scabbards to see them. Once Jon put the swords back in their scabbards Thranduil walked up next "this is an elven bow and quiver that will always refill if you have no more arrows, I also grant you elven swiftness to climb walls, trees, and run faster than the normal human" said Thranduil as he walked back to the other two kings. "Thank you for giving me these gifts your graces" said Jon as he bowed to them as they did the same.

"you are most welcome Jon Targaryen" said all three kings "now you must go back to the real world as it is time, but whenever you need advice call us through the mind and we will come" said Aragorn "it was nice to meet you all" said Jon while smiling at them "it was nice to meet you too as well Jon" said all three kings smiling back at him. The world started to change once again to darkness, but then Jon opened his eyes wide open and gasping for air as if he wasn't breathing and looked around to see the Stark family around him some with tears and others in shockness. "what" Jon asked.

A/N

Sorry that you had to wait this long for the update and I'm wondering if I should add Sargon ring or Celembrimbor's ring to give him or none at all well anyway tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N

i have decided to use Celembrimbors ring and i've been thinking if i should add numenorion blood in him or elven blood. i want to thank you for the support on my first fanfiction and the support and reviews you giving me.

Chapter 5

Jon was walking to the training ground wanting to train and learn on how to duel wield the swords he was given by the three kings he met in his vision. He was still wrapping his mind about the white walkers and his true parentage, he still remembered the talk he had with his uncle about what he learned.

Flashback

" _What?" Jon said as he looked around and saw that everyone looked at him shocked "what do you mean what Jon you died" Robb said almost shouting at him. "What Robb means son, is that when he entered your room you weren't breathing" Eddard said as he looked at Jon "Maester Luwin can you please leave I would like to ask father something" Jon asked as he looked at his father straight in the eyes._

 _Maester Luwin looked at Lord Stark and he nodded to the Maester, once the Maester left the room and closed the door behind him "how long did you think you could hide this from me?" Jon asked as he looked at Lord Stark dead in the eye "what do you mean Jon?" Lord Stark asked, as he and his family was confused to what Jon meant._

 _"You know full well what I'm talking about uncle" Jon said as Lord Stark stiffened, and Lady Catelyn, Robb, Arya, Sansa, and Bran looked at Jon then at Eddard as to know what Jon meant by that "Who told you?" Lord Stark asked looking at Jon "Ned what is he talking about?" Asked Catelyn as she looked at her husband in worry "all of you must promise me that you will not tell anyone what I tell you here" Said Eddard Stark as he looked at his family and they nodded when he looked at them "Jon is not my son, he is my nephew" Eddard Stark says as the family gasped besides Jon "he's Brandon's son?" Asked Catelyn "no he's the son of my sister Lyanna" Said Eddard Stark as he looked at his family members and they were shocked._

Present

While Jon was thinking about what happened he realized that he was at the training yard and decided to get two swords to train and be better at it than Arthur Dayne. (Time skip because I'm not good at describing training) after 3 hours of training nonstop he decided to go to his room and started walking to his room, once he got there he saw something on his bed and went to see what it was. Once he got to his bed to see what it was he gasped when he realized that it was the weapons and the horn from the three kings and pulled both swords out of their scabbards and stared at them in awe, one of the swords had a white pommel of a wolf and the other sword looked like a Gondorian sword but had elvish runes on it.

Jon was wondering how he knew that but decided to think on it later so he put the swords back in their scabbards and then looked at the bow which was white and had strange runes on it, then he looked at the last two things he saw one of them was the Horn of Gondor that he will be able to summon the three armies and a strange ring that was glowing blue.

He was wondering where it came from because none of the three kings gave him a ring and decided to put it on, when he put it on a strange blue glow outlined him and when he looked in the mirror he saw a face that was very scarred on his left side and his eyes were glowing blue. He pulled back in shock and dropped the mirror on the floor where it shattered, he decided to receive advice from one of the kings to see if any of them knew what happened to him but for now he would go to his family and explain what has been happening to him since he found the Tome.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jon was walking to his uncle's solar and he still couldnt get what happened to him in his room out of his mind, as he was thinking he unconsciously touched the ring and when he went to look at it he saw that it was glowing when he touched it.

when he let go of the ring it stopped glowing but the runes were still blue and when he stopped looking he saw that he was in front of his uncle's solar and knocked on the door "come in" his uncle said as he opened the door he saw that the rest of his family was sitting there, he closed the door behind him and decided to sit.

"we have much to talk about" said Jon to his uncle as he sees his uncle nod to him "very well ask what you want to me" Jon said to his family "how did you find out about you being my nephew" asked Eddard Stark as he looked at Jon in the eyes wanting the truth, "do you remember when i was lost and you came looking for me?" asked Jon as Eddard nodded.

"i found a cave and when i entered it, i saw it was bigger so i decided to explore it, i found a tome and when i touched it i had a couple visions " said Jon as he looked at his uncle. "what kind of visions?" asked Eddard "i saw a battle of men on horses charging at an enemy that wasnt human and being's in black cloaks that had no face under them, i saw a king inspiring his troopetroopers as they were surrounded by creatures and still fought them."

Jon looked at his family some of them in disbelief and others in shock by what they were hearing "after the visions when i was sleeping in my room after you took me to winterfell i met three kings", "do you know their names, they might be one of the kings from westeros?" Eddard asked. "they weren't kings from Westeros, they were from a different land called middle-earth" said Jon, Eddard thought about this, never hearing of this land.

"their names are King Aragorn, King Theoden, and King Thranduil, they talked to me and showed me the truth of my parentage and something far more terrifying" said Jon "what did you see?" Arya asked as she looked at Jon "they showed me the Night King and his army of undead" Jon said "WHAT!" the Stark family screamed at what they just heard. The Stark family was shocked to learn that the myths about the white walkers were real, "if they come we wont be prepared to face them when they come" Eddard said as he looked at the desk still in shock from what he learned.

"You actually believe that their real?" Catelyn asked as she looked at her husband "i had reports coming in from houses near the wall and they say that the wildings that they capture all say the same thing, the dead are coming" Eddard said as he looked at his family. "Jon" Arya said "yes Arya", "your ring is glowing" she said as the rest of the family looked at his hand and they gasped as the light became brighter and once the light died down the Stark family were shocked on who they saw.

"Hello Jon" Aragorn said as he looked around and saw that the Stark family was there, when he saw Eddard Stark he tought he was looking at an old friend. "Hi Aragorn what brings you here?" Jon asked as he looked at Aragorn. "I came to tell you that the ring you have will let you talk with us but other people will see us as well" Aragorn said "before you leave why dont you introduce yourself to my family."

"Hello i am king Aragorn of gondor" Aragorn said as he bowed to them, the Stark family kneeled infront of him "hello your grace" Eddard said as he lowered his head "you need not bow to me since i am not your king" said Aragorn. "Your one of the kings that talked to Jon?" Arya asked with stars in her eyes "yes young one i am" Aragorn said while smiling slightly at her.

"Excuse me your grace but is what told us true?" Eddard asked "yes lord Stark it is true and the dead are coming" Aragorn said while looking grimly. Eddard Stark sighed at the white walkers are coming "well Jon i must be going and dont forget about the gifts we gave you" Aragorn said as he disappeared "what gifts?" the Stark family asked "each king gave me a gift of weapons and a horn."

"What's the horn for?" Arya asked "well they gave me the power to summon three armies and i use the horn to summon them" Jon said as he rubbed the back of his head and looked at the ground. It took them a few second to realize what he just said "WHAT!" the Stark family said as they all looked at Jon "Jon i want you to bring the gifts that the kings gave you so we can look at them" Eddard said after the Stark family all calmed down "of course uncle."


	8. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jon entered his room to get his two swords and the horn when he started getting a splitting headache and images of a great eye flashed through his head, after a while it stopped.

 _"What the hell was that?"_ Jon thought as he started to get his swords and horn, after he was done he walked out and started walking to his uncle's solar.

Once Jon got to his uncle's solar he knocked on the door "come in" he heard his uncle say and walked in, when he closed the door behind him he saw his family sitting there waiting for him.

"Jon did you bring the swords and horn?" his uncle asked "yes uncle i did" he said as i put the items on my uncle's desk and sat down on the chair next to Robb and Arya.

Jon saw his uncle pull both swords out of there scabbards and looked at them magnificently, " what is this sword made out of?" his uncle asked as he looked at the swords in wonder "that sword is made out of normal steel but magically enhanced" Jon said as he looked at his uncle.

"they look so cool" Arya said with stars in her eyes and then looked at Jon "can i touch one please?" she said while looking at Jon, " you have to ask you mother and father for that Arya" Jon said as he looked down at Arya and smiling slightly at her wanting to touch the swords.

"mother, father can i touch them please?" Arya begged as she looked at them both "ok Arya, but dont touch the sharp end of the blades" Ned said as Arya got off her seat and ran to her father's desk to touch the swords.

"Jon can you summon one of the kings?" Ned asked looking at Jon "i dont know father" Jon said, before Ned could say anything Jon's ring glowed and the glow covered the entire room and standing there Thranduil.

"Mae Govannan" Thranduil said to the Stark family who kneeled to him amd thranduil smiled "you need not bow to me" Thranduil said as the Stark family stood up and Arya went back to her seat.

"What are you doing here your grace?" Lord stark asked "i heard you ask Jon if he could summon us and i decided to come out and to prepare Jon" Thranduil said looking grim.

"Preparing him for what if i may ask?" Lord Stark asked wondering what Jon needs to be prepared for " to prepare him for the Long Night" Thranduil said lookig at the Stark family who were shocked by what they just heard.

"But the long Night is a myth, a fairy tale" Lady Stark said shaking slightly " you may ask Jon to confirm what i said" Thranduil said as the Stark family looked at Jon hoping to deny what Thranduil said.

"Aye, what King Thranduil says is true the Long Night is true" Jon said as he looked at his family who are shocked and scared by what they heard "how long do we have?" Lord Stark asked "we do not know" Thranduil said.

"Why does it have to be Jon" Arya askes as she looked at Thranduil with tears in her eyes "because he is the song of ice and fire, it is his destiny" Thranduil said looking at Arya.

"I think its time for us to go to sleep and rest we'll finish this talk tomorrow" Lord Stark said as they all nodded and went to there rooms and Thranduil Dissapeared.

 **Beyond** **the wall**

we see the Night King sitting on a throne made out of ice _"the time has come for my return"_ the Night King thought as his eyes glow orange and a golden ring around his finger.

it pans away from him as undead, ice spiders, giants, undead animals orcs, and trolls are marching towards the wall and killing anything in his path with one goal, and that is to destroy the race of men.


End file.
